


Puzzle Pieces

by Katrina_Leann



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/pseuds/Katrina_Leann
Summary: When Rummond and his best friend get drunk, they end up not going home to their significant others...and also breaking into the library.





	

"This is...quite possibly the stupidest thing you two have managed to do within the span of this year."

Rum barely managed to hold in his snicker as Arlo met Lilly's gaze pleadingly. "Lilly, this might seem like-"

" _Might?"_ she cut in venomously, grey eyes narrowing into dangerous slits that made Arlo stumble half a step back.

"Don't think you're not in a heap of trouble too, Rummond," Belle advised from Lilly's side, head tilted in contemplation. "I'm merely waiting until Lilly is done with Arlo."

Rum felt himself pale a little at that, throwing a nervous glance at the door and wondering if it might be possible to bolt fast enough to escape Belle's wrath. Or maybe for the floor of the library to just open up and swallow him whole.

That'd be fine too.

Last night he and Arlo had decided to drink. A _lot_.

It was all well and fine, up until the point where they got absolutely drunk and decided to break into the library. That was the last thing Rummond remembered.

When he'd woken up his head had been throbbing, his mouth was unbearably dry and he had the distinct feeling of overwhelming panic - panic that was 5"2 and had bottomless blue eyes.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Rum muttered, glaring briefly at Arlo before slowly shuffling towards Belle who had her finger crooked at him.

The drinking had been Arlo's idea, after all. Rummond had fought him halfheartedly for a few minutes before agreeing that it couldn't hurt.

Once he was within grabbing range she took his wrist and led him to the back of the library, beckoning him to join her as she sat on the couch. "What happened?"

Rummond blinked and closed his eyes tightly, willing the hazy and disoriented memories to surface. "Arlo and I decided to go drinking. I guess we got drunk and decided to crash here," he winced as a very distinct memory of him knocking over a bookcase floated up, "I'm sorry, Belle."

Her hand touched his cheek briefly, "Its alright. The only damage done was to the actual case itself, none of the books are even bent," she captured her lip between her teeth and gripped his hand tightly, "I'd rather you stumble in here to sleep than try and drive drunk. How's the hangover?"

A little chuckled vibrated through him, his head pounding in punishment after. "It's awful."

Belle cooed in sympathy and snuggled into his side, breathing in the scent of him. "My poor love."

Cautiously he dropped an arm over her shoulder, "I'm confused...I thought you were mad?"

Belle shook her head, "Nope. Just putting on a show because Lilly looked ready to rip Arlo's head off and I didn't want him to be alone in the doghouse. I already told you, none of the books were so much as scratched."

"And if they had been?"

She leaned back slowly, his arm slipping from her shoulders. "Then this would be a very different conversation, one that was ninety percent yelling."

Rummond offered her a lopsided smile and let his head fall back onto the couch. "Noted. Lay with me?"

Belle resumed her position on his shoulder, her fingers idly tracing his palm until two sets of footsteps were heard.

Lilly stood with her arm wrapped around Arlo's waist, the scars on her eyebrows highlighted as her gaze swept over them. "You two okay?"

Belle nodded, tilting her chin towards Arlo, "What about him?"

Lilly smiled fondly and ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly when he nuzzled into her touch. "He's alright. Hell of a hangover and still a bit shaky from me yelling at him but," she cut off and her eyes watered, "he didn't come home, y'know? And he didn't answer his phone and-"

"Hey," the man in question breathed, lowering his face to nuzzle into her long black hair, lips pressing to the dark skin of her cheek. "It's okay. 'm sorry, lovely. Never meant to scare you."

"Yeah, well you _did_ ," she took a deep breath and murmured, "We'll finish this conversation later. When your head isn't throbbing and my heart leaves my stomach. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

The two of them disappeared around the corner again and Belle resumed her tracing of his palm, "Lilly wasn't the only one terrified, Rum. You scared me. If it hadn't been for Lilly and the fact that Arlo was gone too I wouldn't have known where to start looking. The two of you unsupervised always spells trouble."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, eyes fluttering closed against the blinding lights above them.

"I know," Belle replied, kissing his cheek, "I still love you."

"Even when I break into the library at two in the morning, completely drunk and don't call?" He challenged softly, wanting to smirk but not quite feeling up to it.

A kiss to the very corner of his lips. "Even then," he felt her perk up, "and hey, it shows that even when you're drunk, you still think of the books!"

"Or the beautiful woman that takes care of them."

Belle hummed and nuzzled closer, "Charmer..."

"Not at all, just stating the truth."

They were silent for a long while, then Belle whispered, "Rum?"

"Hmm?"

A long pause, and his eyes flew open when he heard her breathing hitch slightly, "Next time you go drinking without me, please let me know in advance. I was so worried."

He stroked a single finger down her cheek, "I promise, love."

She gave him a watery smile and then fell back into his embrace, her head tucked under his chin. Fitting perfectly, like always.

Two pieces of the same puzzle.


End file.
